


Ladybug Week 2020!

by GainaxVel3o



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fate/ Fusion, Childhood Friends, College AU/Professor-Student AU, F/F, Free day, Ladybug Kiddos, Ninjas of Love AU, Sharing a Dream, Supergirl au, Superman AU, Vampire/Werewolf AU, meeting the fam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:26:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27481180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GainaxVel3o/pseuds/GainaxVel3o
Summary: A collection of stories for this year's Ladybug Week!
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Ruby Rose
Comments: 1
Kudos: 72





	1. Ladybug Kiddos

_“FOOLISH BOY! DO YOU THINK YOU STAND ANY CHANCE AGAINST ME?!?”_

_The evil Salem stood tall, having somehow been brought back to life and captured the relics all over again! She was about to call upon their power when a brave and dashing hero brought out the legendary and magnificent Crescent Rose._

_“Aye Salem!” He shouted. “You may have beaten my moms, but I hold this and the power of the Silver Eyes!”_

_“Silver eyes?” Salem looked surprised. “NOOOOOOO!!!!!!”_

_His eyes glowed, and in an instant Salem was turned to stone. Remnant was saved once again. The crowds cheered, the music swelled, his parents smiled at him from the distance. All thanks to the mighty-_

“Kaliburn Belladonna-Rose!”

To his credit, Kaliburn only a tiny blush when he turned around to see his parents staring at him. The boy had short black hair with red dies on the tips, a pair of black cat ears on top of his head. He placed Crescent Rose on the ground gently while holding up a vial.

“Um…” He tried to explain. “I was doing maintenance on your weapon ma! Honest!”

“Well you’re doing a bad job of that,” His mom, clad in a red hood, taking the vial in her hand. “This Dust compound would have exploded if you weren’t careful!”

“Exploded?” His other mom snickered, her cat ears wiggling a bit. “Just like in the first day, huh Ruby?”

“Sh-shush Blake! This is about Kaliburn, not me!”

Childish noises were heard outside. A pair of little girls, one with a blue hair and a azure dress, the other with short black hair and a purple shirt that reached to her ankles and black shorts, ran into the room and tackled Kaliburn.

“Kali! Kalliiiii~!” Summer Belladonna-Rose smiled. “Play with us!”

“She wouldn’t stop whining all day,” Sapphire Belladonna-Rose rolled her eyes. “You’re in so much trouble brother.”

“Oh yeah,” Kaliburn grinned. “C’mere you!”

He wrapped his arms around them and ran out of the room. Ruby sighed.

“What are we going to do with them, Blake?”

“I’m afraid I don’t know,” Blake kissed her wife on the cheek. “They’ll learn in time. Why don’t we head to the library? I managed to convince the store keeper to give me some… special access to a new book.”

Ruby smiled. “Sure thing!”


	2. Childhood Friends

"What's that book you're reading?"  
  
Blake's cat ears twitched in annoyance. She came specifically to this corner to avoid the other kids, and yet here was one. Looking up, Blake saw that it was a girl slightly smaller than herself. She had a bright smile and large grey eyes, with a little red cape tied around her neck.

"Nothing special." Blake said. "Little red riding hood and the big bad wolf."  
  
"Ohhh I love that one!" The girl's smile became larger. "I read all the fairy tales! My sister and my dad and my mom read them to me every night! Mom tells it the best."  
  
"I'm sure she does." Blake turned her eyes back at the book. "I'm trying to read."  
  
"Sorry," the girl said, "Maybe I can join you?"  
  
Blake looked around. "Fine. But be quiet."  
  
The little girl bounced up and down in excitement. She lied next to Blake, peeking over her to read the book. Strangely, Blake didn't have any problems accepting this interloper into her world. Maybe it was the cape. It did make the girl look cool.

"My name is Ruby! You are?"  
  
"Blake."

Ruby was surprisingly patient, letting Blake do her reading in peace. She stared at the book (and secretly, at Blake) in awe.

"So how come you're away from the other kids?"  
  
"They make fun of my ears."  
  
"Whaa? But they're so cute!"

"They're... they're..." Blake blushed. "You think they're cute?"  
  
"Um yeah! I mean," Ruby scratched the back of her head. "Is it wrong to say that? I don't really know how to talk to peopleverywellyouseeI-"  
  
"It's fine." Blake said, holding a hand to Ruby's mouth. "Just... not everyone thinks so."  
  
"Whaaa? Lemme at em!"

Ruby was about to get up but Blake grabbed her hand and brought her down.

"No! It's good..." Blake said nervously. "It's just words. Words don't hurt."  
  
"That's not what mom says," Ruby puffed herself up, crossing her arms. "She says bullies are bullies and they gotta be fought! She's a huntress so she should know."

"A... huntress?"

Ruby's eyes sparkled with joy. "A Huntress! They fight the Grimm, save the people, have those cool awesome weapons! I want to be a Huntress like my mom more than anything. To help people, to be a hero... like in those fairy tales!"  
  
"A fairy tale hero?" Blake laughed. "You sure you can be that?"  
  
"Yeah! I'm building my own weapon so I can be prepared!" Ruby raised a fist in the air. "I wanna make the world better like my mom!" She looked at her friend curiously. "What about you? What do you wanna do?"  
  
Blake hesitated. "I... I want to help people too. Like my parents. They fight for the Faunus."  
  
"Oooooh really?" Ruby took Blake's hand. "Let's be heroes together!"

Blake didn't know how they got into this conversation... but she liked it. She smiled back. Before she could say anything though, the bell rang. The kids were starting to head back in.

"See you again Blake?"

Ruby asked with enormous puppy dog eyes. Normally Blake would hate them... but she can make an exception for this one.  
  
"Definitely."


	3. Ninjas of Love AU

"Now THAT'S a katana!"  
  
Swords struck once more, the warriors holding them staring intently at each other's eyes. 

"I'm glad you like my Gambol Shroud." said Blake Belladonna, narrowing her golden eyes. "While you were still stealing cookies from the tray I studied the blade. I am quite proficient with it."  
  
"Hmmmm I think I'm a lil better at it than you." said Ruby Rose, her silver eyes shining in fierce glee. "Show me what you got Belladonna!"

The katanas clashed. The pair were ninjas from the ancient clans of the Rose-Xiao Longs and the Belladonnas. Blake's parents were preparing her to take the mantle of clan leader, while Ruby had already achieved fame as an honorable hero.

"How do you like my Crimson Moon?" Ruby said "It's not quite like my beautiful Crescent Rose, but I'm proud to have made it all by myself."  
  
"It is indeed a stern weapon. I expected nothing less from a fine craftsman like yourself." Blake nodded in approval. "However-"  
  
In an instant, Blake slashed at Ruby's right side, taking her sword away and kicking Ruby to the curb.  
  
"-A blade held by a novice would naturally lose against a master."  
  
Ruby puffed her cheeks. "No fair! Stupid rules, I'm so much better with a scythe..."  
  
Blake laughed heartily at that. She threw Crimson Moon back to Ruby, placing Gambol Shroud back in her sheath.  
  
"It's for the ceremony my love." Blake smoothed out her hair. "Our wedding is but a few scant days away and we need you ready for any challengers to the claim. Swords are the tradition."

"Yeah I know but it's not the same as my Crescent Rose~" Ruby whined a bit. "You sure Adam isn't gonna crash it?"  
  
"He won't try. Yang and I saw to that." Blake patted her sword gently. "We will try this again later."  
  
"Good," Ruby got up from the ground, dusting herself. "So I only have to worry about Ilia..."  
  
"Ilia? Why do you say that?"  
  
Ruby kinda shrugged. "She's been kind of distant lately. You know she had a crush on you for years right?"  
  
"Ilia and I resolved that some time ago," Blake shook her head. "She won't try."  
  
"I hope so." Ruby kissed her fiancé on the lips. "Wanna go another round?"  
  
The sound of stomach growling interrupted them. Blake blushed.  
  
"I would like some fish please."  
  
"Good thing I packed some!"


	4. Vampire/Werewolf AU

Countess Blake Belladonna's heart ached every time she saw the full moon.

Her beloved would be out somewhere this night. Ruby Rose was a kind girl, if only everyone else could see that. Instead, in the night of the full moon she becomes a creature that people feared.

As a monster of the night herself, Blake could not help but sympathize.

"Stay safe my beloved. I will wait for you."

Blake passed by the mirror, that showed no reflection. Countess Belladonna was double cursed to be a vampire and a cat faunus, feeding on the living and hated for the ears on her head. For this reason she remained in the old castle Belladonna, long after her family had been rounded up and killed. Her fangs protruded upon hearing a sound.

"WHO DARES?!"

The doors had opened. A fearsome hairy wolf monster, clad in a red hood, pushed through rough steps until she collapsed to the ground. It was bleeding, arrows and sharp swords having been stabbed through her back. Blake ran over to the beast upon noticing the familiar silver eyes.

"RUBY!"

She rubbed her hands over her beloved. Ruby came to her one day, looking for food and rest during the night. Blake had graciously given it to her, the two becoming fast friends. Ruby would elect to remain in the castle unable to part from Blake. She told her what she was, a werewolf who was separated from family long ago. Blake sympathized greatly.

"You are safe with me," Blake gazed upon Ruby's eyes. "Rest here. I will deal with the scum that hurt you."

Ruby made a noise that sounded like a whine. _Mercy_ , it seemed to plead. _They knew not what they do_. The Countess, however, had already made up her mind. She stared at Ruby's eyes, allowing her own to glow.

"I will have vengeance for the both of us, my love." Blake hated to use this hypnotic power, but it was necessary. Ruby was too kind for her own good. "Rest and let me take the lead."

The humans will know the pain she felt for so long.


	5. Meeting the Fam

"Alright everyone, we're gonna meet Blake's family so we need to be at our utmost goody behavior or Blake's parents will be so mad we'll be executed and thrown off the island!"  
  
Yang placed her hands at her sister's shoulders. "Ruby, we're totally fine. No one's getting executed."  
  
"I better not be executed," Taiyang smiled. "Let's try to relax. These are your girlfriend's parents, we'll get along right? Right?"  
  
Uncle Qrow looked at his watch. He was waiting for bad luck to strike.

"Phew, you're right, let's just... knock on the door..." Ruby nervously chuckled. "Yup, the door..."  
  
She knocked on the door and bent up and down in nervousness. Blake opened it, smiling at the Rose-Xiao-Longs.

"Glad you're all here," Blake kissed Ruby on the cheek, making her blush while Blake turned back inside of the house, "Mom! Dad! They're here!"  
  
Ruby and her family were brought inside. They admired the house and how pretty it looked. Ruby heard stories from Sun (she giggled when Sun went into detail about his encounter with Blake's dad. He was so mad.), but this was... a whole nother level.

"Ah, you must be Ruby's family."  
  
A tall bearded man and a woman who looked like an older Blake walked over to them. Ghira stretched out his hand towards Taiyang, who took it back.  
  
"Indeed we are!" Taiyang grinned. "You must be Mister Belladonna right? Pretty tough."  
  
"Small but strong," Ghira returned that grin. "I can see where Miss Rose gets it from."

"Yang is it?" Kali hugged Yang right away, "Blake told me so much about you! Thanks for being her partner at Beacon!"  
  
"it's uh," Yang blushed a bit. "It was an honor. Probably wouldn't have happened if Ruby didn't get her to open up."  
  
Qrow looked at everyone and let out a tiny smile. The atmosphere was jovial and he couldn't be more prouder that his niece found someone to love. Better Blake than that vomit boy, he didn't seem all that tough. Still he couldn't shake the feeling that something was going to go wrong-

"So this is Blake's... girlfriend. And her family."  
  
A tiger faunus in red cloth stepped into the room. She did not seem that impressed with the company at hand.

"Aunt Sienna," Blake said. "I'd like you to meet Ruby and her family. They've been wonderful to me when I was with them at Patch."  
  
Sienna Khan calmly but carefully shook Ruby's hand. She inspected the girl, finding no real problem. Yet. She still needed to determine if Ruby Rose was her real name and not a cover. Qrow made her way towards Sienna.

"Hey," Qrow couldn't help but smirk. "Qrow Branwen. Huntsman. You might have heard of me."  
  
"Oh?" Sienna let out a smirk of her own. "I don't think I have. I don't keep up with human endeavors."  
  
At the crushing pain from Sienna's grip, Qrow realized that maybe misfortune had indeed followed him here.


	6. Sharing a dream...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's supposed to be for tomorrow but I like how this turned out so much that I'm releasing it justa little early. Enjoy!

_Fire burned everywhere. Beacon had fallen._

_Blake could only get on her knees and watch as her world was destroyed before her very eyes. Friends... family... Yang... Ruby... all dead. A blood soaked sword touched her neck._

_"This is what happens to those who follow you," A cruel voice whispered into her ear. "You ruin what you touch. They wilt and crumble, because you are weak."_   
  
_Tears welled up in Blake's eyes. Adam Taurus grinned, enjoying the pain pouring from her soul._   
  
_"I don't want to hurt them... I- I just want to be me..."_   
  
_"But you are trash," Adam continued. "A disgrace. Who would accept you for who you are? A broken miserable thing?"_   
  
_"Um I would?"_   
  
_Blake and Adam turned to the new voice. Shocked, Blake saw her leader Ruby Rose looking at them. She was angry and confused._   
  
_"Go away," Adam said. "You don't belong in this world."_   
  
_"You first," Ruby pulled out Crescent Rose. "You're hurting a member of my team, and that's just not right!"_   
  
_She dashed. Adam blocked a strike from Crescent Rose with his own weapon, Wilt. He tried to reach for Blush, his other weapon, but Ruby had kicked it away from him. She slashed at his chest, which bled black._   
  
_"AAAAHHHHH!!!!!" Adam screamed in pain. "You are fighting for a coward! Don't you see her for who she is?"_   
  
_"I do," Ruby said firmly. "I see a friend who needed help and a big stupid bully who needs to be taught a lesson!"_   
  
_Dropping her weapon, she picked up Adam with her surprisingly strong hands. She twirled Adam around and threw him to the sky, where he disappeared in a flash of light._   
  
_"Welp you're safe now Blake." Ruby smiled, turning to her friend. "Blake?"_   
  
_Blake rushed to her leader, capturing Ruby in a strong hard hug. She cried into her shoulder._   
  
_"I thought you were dead," Blake whimpered. "I thought I was responsible for this..."_   
  
_"You're not and never will be. You're a good person, Blake, and deserve way better than that jerk hurting you!"_   
  
_At that Blake stared at Ruby's face. Her silver eyes seemed to glow a bit. This helped reinforce Blake's decision. She moved her head and captured Ruby's lips with her own..._

**THUMP!**  
  
Blake woke up, looking to her side to see Ruby on the floor. Weiss scowled at her leader.  
  
"Must you interrupt the night again. Dolt." Weiss scolded Ruby.  
  
Ruby for her own part only managed a chuckle. "Sorry I was just... having a weird dream."  
  
As Weiss continued to scold her partner, Blake smiled. She wondered if Ruby would tell her what she dreamed just now, and if it was anything like the one she had just now...


	7. Professor-Student AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another very early one. I guess I just felt inspired today. Enjoy!

"Glad we have everyone here. Now we can begin."  
  
Ruby was thankful the teacher didn't do any call outs. It wasn't her fault, Crescent Rose needed some extra maintenance due to a training exercise gone wrong, and she tried to get here as fast she could! Ruby took her seat near the front, next to Cardin Winchester, as Professor Blake Belladonna continued.  
  
"As you know, this is the Faunus History Studies course." The Professor explained. "With special permission from the Menagerie council, I will be teaching facts about the Faunus and their culture, their history up to and including their encounter with the humans."  
  
"An easy A," Cardin smirked. "There probably wouldn't be much of a culture to talk about given who they are."  
  
"Oh?" Blake narrowed her eyes slightly. "You would be wrong. We will begin in pre-Great War period, with the establishment of the first Faunus tribe."

Ruby watched in awe as the Professor presented various images and symbols from the Faunus. Traditional dances, loose government, the Faunus had such a vibrant and energetic culture. They had some surprisingly severe punishments for those who committed crimes, like being stoned to death, but that was common even among human cultures at the time. It was truly fascinating.

Sometimes Ruby would catch glances at the Professor herself. Blake Belladonna wasn't a traditional huntress, having never attended any combat schools, but her work in granting Faunus rights and bringing reparations was commendable enough to be granted an honorary license. Ruby wouldn't lie, Professor Belladonna's courage was one of her inspirations for becoming a huntress. With her raven hair and golden eyes that seemed to glow, Ruby thought she was also... pretty.

"It's so amazing... I wonder what happened to all of them?"

When she realized what she asked out loud, it was too late. The teacher, surprisingly not looking offended, stopped talking and stared at Ruby.

"It was all lost when the humans came. They took their land, made them slaves and scattered them across the four lands that would eventually become the Kingdoms. The old tribe became several tribes and nothing would be the same again."

"Bah, the Faunus had it comin'." Cardin said. "You just pointed out they stoned their own people to death!"  
  
"And tell me, Mr. Winchester," Blake said calmly, "Did they deserve to have their entire culture wiped out and destroyed?"  
  
No response.

"I question why you would even be here Mr. Winchester, considering your attitudes towards the Faunus students. If you expect an easy A you better walk out of here right now."  
  
Cardin looked like he was about to say something, but chose not to. He remained on his chair.

"What about you Miss Rose?" Professor Belladonna continued. "What did you come here for?"  
  
Ruby looked to her left and to her right. The class was on her now. She sighed.  
  
"I became a huntress because I wanted to make the world a better place. For everyone." Ruby said firmly. "How can I do that if I don’t know anything about the people I want to save? That's why I picked this as an elective. To have a better understanding."  
  
The Professor, for the first time Ruby had seen her (which was admittedly just half an hour ago when the class started), smiled.  
  
"Very good Miss Rose." She said. "I hope this course brings you the knowledge that you seek."

As the class continued, Blake told herself that she would keep an eye on Ruby Rose. The girl reminded Blake of herself when she was younger. She would ensure Ruby grew up to be a wonderful huntress in time.


	8. Free Day 1: Fate AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I had two ideas for the Free Day. This is one of them.

"Assassin Class Servant, ready. Are you my master?"  
  
Ruby stared at the mysterious figure standing before her. She lied on the ground, the moon shining on the intruder, bringing her beautiful features to right. Black hair, cat ears on the top of her head, and the most golden eyes. The figure stared at her impassively.  
  
"Well?"  
  
Regaining her senses, Ruby clutched her chest. The pain from the attack she suffered earlier lingered. She was staying after school to clean the Archery club when she saw a clash between a woman in a red hood and a large scythe and a blond haired man with a long red staff and blue armor (and someone who looked suspiciously like Weiss Schnee, although it was hard to tell). Ruby ran into the school to escape but her chest had been pierced. She found herself back at home, only to be attacked again.

"Master?" Ruby got up from the floor finally, "I don't get what's going on at all, who are you?"  
  
"An accidental summon." The figure looked around. "A complication, but nothing that can't be fixed. You may refer to me as Assassin."

"Hey pretty ladies! I'm still standing outside!"

Ruby and Assassin turned their heads outside. The man who attacked Ruby was fidgeting impatiently.

"If you think you can ignore me forget it!" He said. "I felt bad 'cause you were in a bad place at the wrong time, kid, but with a Servant like her now I can fight without regret!"

Assassin payed careful attention. Her eyes scanned every inch of this intruder, to find any insight. Thankfully he was all to easy to read.  
  
"A Lancer class." She said. "The design of the staff resembles that of Ruyi Jingu Bang from Chinese Mythology. Logically, you must be Sun Wukong."

Still not understanding what was going on, Ruby watched as the man's eyes twitched.

"Figured me out already?" Sun said. "Now I have to kill you."  
  
"Eep!" Ruby went behind Assassin. "Please don't let him kill me!"

"I won't let that happen, Master." Assassin said. "Stay here, I'll fend him off."

With that, Assassin and Sun engaged in battle. Ruby felt a sharp pain on her hand. A strange set of red symbols appeared over her it.

"What could this mean?" Ruby asked out loud. She looked to the ground "Why was there a strange circle in Mom's shed?"

Her mother, Summer Rose, didn't teach Ruby much beyond basic reinforcement before she passed away. Ruby did not think much of what her mother did before she had her, but with the symbol on the ground that brought forth this Assassin character... just what did her mother used to do?


	9. Free Day 2: Supergirl AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was the other idea. Last contribution, honest.

"Thank you for walking me home, Ruby."

It was a long shift at the Daily Beacon. Editor in Chief Weiss Schnee scolded Ruby Rose and Blake Belladonna for being, in her own words, "reckless dolts who could set the whole building on fire playing with a toaster if they weren't constantly watched at all times." Blake didn't see the point of it. Weren't reporters supposed to be chasing after the next big scoop?

"W-well, I just wanted to help that's all."

She especially didn't appreciate Weiss yelling at her co-worker. Poor Ruby. With her short brown hair, glasses that dulled the color of her grey eyes and an oversized suit that made her look like a teenage girl than an experienced reporter, she was frequently ignored by everyone else in the office. Blake thought she was cute, if pretty shy.

Ruby could be pretty helpful around the office. More than a few nights, Blake fell asleep on the computer typing out a story and Ruby would gently rub her back and bring her favorite tea to cheer her up. With the pandemonium caused by the latest piece of news around the block, Ruby was a dear friend to have around.

"Thanks." Blake opened the door. "My interview is going to be in a few minutes. I'll see you and Jaune in the morning alright?"

"R-right." Ruby blushed. "Sure wish he was here. He could be taking pictures of it all ya know?"

"Probably. But this is something I need to do myself."

Ruby didn't say anything else. She waved good bye and Blake shut the door behind her. Blake made her way to her floor, to her room. She took off the jacket she had on, and checked the time.

8:24 PM.

"Six minutes. Almost time."

Blake went outside to the balcony. On the table she set down a bottle of wine, a note pad, and a pen. Her guest might appreciate some hospitality, even if she's being grilled. Blake started drinking the wine while thinking about the... insanity she's bound to learn soon enough.

A memory of a little cat faunus holding up a sign entered Blake's head. She remembered how that girl had to fend for herself in a world out to get her, how she worked and had to climb the ranks against all odds to become the reporter everyone takes seriously. Her integrity was never in question, which put her at odds with many, many people. To this day she was thankful that Weiss was willing to financially support her despite the trouble that came with it. There is no Prince Charming to come and save anyone. Honest people needed to stick together.

"Waiting for someone Miss Belladonna?"

Blake nearly spurt out her drink. She fixed up her purple dress to find **her** floating above the balcony **.** A young woman with bright red hair dressed in a long sleeve blue shirt with a big red and yellow S logo stamped on the chest. She had her hood down, which was part of a cloak that made it to her feet (how that didn't interfere with her flying Blake still didn't know). She also had a skirt reached up to her knees and red combat boos to match.

It was Vale's strange visitor Supergirl. Her silver eyes seemed to stand out in the dark, threatening to entrance whoever looked too deep into them.

'Yes, as a matter of fact I was." Blake pulled out her notes. "Ready to have that interview?"

Supergirl nodded, dropping gently into the balcony. She took her seat next to Blake.

"I just want to say Miss Belladonna, this is a tremendous honor." Supergirl said with a sickeningly sweet smile. "Your reporting has helped exposed governmental corruption, corporate scandals and various humanitarian crises. Especially for a Faunus reporter like yourself, you've earned those Pulizters."

"I prefer not to make a big deal out of my Faunus heritage, Supergirl." Blake said firmly. "I'm Blake Belladonna, star reporter for the Daily Beacon. There isn't anything else to it than that. I hope you're prepared to answer some questions."

"Certainly."

Blake adjusted her seat. Supergirl may have saved her a couple of time up 'till now (looking impressive while doing so she might add), but this wasn't the time to going gaga over it. She may be a threat.

"Let's ask the most obvious questions. Who are you?" Blake asked. "What are you here for?"

Supergirl sighed. She knew the cat would have to be let out of the bag at some point. Better on her terms than someone else exposing it.

"My birth name is... was Kara Zor-El." Supergirl said. "I'm the sole survivor of the Planet Krypton."

Blake almost dropped her pen. "P-planet?"

"I'm, well, an alien." Supergirl shrugged. "My parents put me in a spaceship so that I may live. I came here, got adopted, now I fight for truth and justice."

A motivation like that? So simple? Blake had to laugh. She won't fall for this cheesy crap.

"Truth and Justice huh?" She asked, her tone becoming sharper. "You're probably going to end up fighting every elected official in this country and outside of it."

"Probably." Supergirl laughed, a sound that seemed to bother Blake for some reason. "I'm not stupid Miss Belladonna-"

"Blake."

"You sure?" At her nod, Supergirl continued. "Okay where was I? Right. I'm not stupid, Blake. There's a way that the world works and it's not for everyone. Too many people get hurt, exploited, put in danger by the powers that be. Powers too cruel to see people as people. I'm here 'cause I think there's a better way to live than that, and I'm gonna do my best to bring it about."

"You're not the first to say that." Blake's voice shook a bit. "Nor the last. The world isn't fair."

"That's why we're here aren't we?" Supergirl looked intently at the reporter now. "To make it better. Both of us believe in the same thing. That everybody matters. We're all on the same team right?"

Blake had long ago stopped believing in Prince Charming. Yet this one, with a dashing cape and a brilliant smile... it was the closest she's seen to the real deal.

"Maybe..." Blake hesitated. "Maybe not. I hope we are."

That seemed to satisfy the caped wonder. Blake remembered that this was an interview and she had to continue with the questions.

"Right, so with that out of the way... what kind of powers do you possess?"

"Oh that? Hm..." Supergirl thought about it. "I can fly. I can shoot lasers from my eyes that burn through things. My eyes hurt whenever that happens. I can freeze things with my breath. I have X-Ray vision..."

At that, Blake's eyes widened. She covered her chest.

"What are you..." Supergirl seemed to realize what she said. "Oh no, NO! I would never do anything like that, promise! That's like, super creepy!"

The reporter let out a sigh of relief. There was one thing she wanted to ask though.

"Flying?" Blake asked hopefully. "How fast do you usually go?"

"Pretty fast. Maybe I can... show you?"

In her mind, Ruby thought she had absolutely screwed things. Stupid, stupid! She was supposed to be gaining Blake's trust, not try to woo her! Only a lovesick idiot would do something like-

"Sure."

-get giddy and stand up as soon as she heard the word yes. Supergirl took Blake's hand with her own.

"Kinda reminds me of Peter Pan..." Blake said out of nowhere. "Peter and Wendy going to fly together to Neverland. Like a dream or a fairy tale..."

"Peter Pan is technically a play, not a fairy tale." Supergirl said with a grin. "Then again, they operate under the same rules. Just hang tight."

In a move that made Blake think Supergirl had read her mind, she felt strong arms surround her waist. Letting herself go, Blake felt the wind on her face as the strange visitor from another planet took her out for a night that she would remember for the rest of her life.


End file.
